


Meet me in the middle

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Harry and reader meet at Ron and Hermione’s engagement party and are quick to hit it off. Soon enough, they decide to move the party somewhere private.





	Meet me in the middle

You rolled a glass with wine in your hands, aimlessly looking around the place. Ron had invited you to his and Hermione’s engagement party and you gladly accepted, since, even though you were only cousins, you and Ron were close friends. And Hermione and you used to study together from time to time.

Ron and his brothers, with a help from Hermione, had put up a large, garden tent, creating a nice place with an access of refreshing evening breeze.

Yet, you were a feeling a little bit overwhelmed. There were a lot of people you didn’t know, most likely from Ron’s and Hermione’s work places. You were never an outgoing person and the amount of new faces made you feel a bit uncomfortable.

You spotted Ginny and smiled at her, hoping to start a conversation with her, but she only gave you an apologetic smile and waved her hand at you as she was dragged onto the dancing space by Seamus.

Everyone seemed to be having fun. Except for you.

You sighed and gulped down your wine, deciding that maybe what you needed was one more drink. Maybe it would help you relax a little and join the merriment.

Walking past family members and friends, exchanging smiles and greetings, you finally stood at the bar and poured yourself more wine.

“Y/N, hi!” a man’s voice came from behind you and you almost jumped, not expecting anyone to approach you. Holding tightly onto your glass you turned around with unsure expression, meeting Harry’s smiling face.

“Oh, Harry, hello!” you called and cleared your throat, an awkward smile appearing on your face. He flashed you a wide grin and reached for a bottle of whiskey and a glass. He poured himself some liquor.

“How you’ve been? I haven’t seen you since-“

“-since the Battle, I guess. I graduated and took a teaching course. I’m about to teach at Hogwarts.”

“That’s great! I assume you’ll be a Potion’s teacher, right?”

“Yes, that’s right,” you sipped on your wine to hide your sudden shyness. You had always had a soft spot for Harry but, even in your wildest dreams, you didn’t expect Harry to remember what you were best at. You were younger than Ron and so you never had classes with them, but Hermione must’ve said a word or two. Still, it was a pleasant surprise that Harry paid attention to such details.

“Ron said it was possible that you wouldn’t show up. A lot of work?”

“We still look for former Death Eaters, but – and I am not bragging – we’re almost done,” his voice hinted with cheerfulness, a bright gleam in his eyes – you could tell he loved his job as an auror.

“That’s good,” you said with a small smile and Harry smiled back, shifting a bit closer to you.

“Will you dance with me, Y/N?” he asked after a moment of silence and you wondered for a brief second, but nodded your head. Maybe it was the booze, maybe Harry’s presence, but you started to feel more at ease.

Harry offered you his hand and you took it, allowing him to lead you to the dancing space. The song that was playing was a slow one and you placed your other on Harry’s shoulder while his hand rested on your smaller back.

The two of you started to sway gently to the rhythm.

“Ron is giving me the smile.”

“What smile?” you frowned and looked at Ron over Harry’s shoulder, “oh my, he winked at me.”

“You sound terrified,” Harry said and chuckled, seeing your cheeks tinting with a shade of red.

“I am! You know him, he will want to play matchmaking now. I hope Hermione will stop him.”

“I wouldn’t count on that.”

“We’re doomed, then,” you announced with an overdramatic sigh, which made Harry chuckle again.

“Want to sneak out?”

“Mister Potter, what are you proposing?” you kept your drama-queen act and clutched your heart, opening your eyes wide.

“If I am not mistaken, but please, correct me if I am, I am sensing a mutual attraction between us. I am going to risk and say that we already had a drink together, therefore we can just leave the place and enjoy each other’s company somewhere more… private. If you want to, that is.”

You searched his face for any kind of joke but found none. His proposition was sincere and he seemed sober enough to take responsibility for his actions. Also, you couldn’t deny it – you wanted to spent some time alone with Harry and as you realized what he was proposing, your heart began to race rapidly from both anticipation and slight anxiety.

“I do, let’s go,” you managed to say and Harry smiled brightly at you, leading you out of the tent and into the fresh air.

It was already dark, only few lanterns were illuminating the outside of the tent, yet the darkness made everything even more intimate. Feeling a bit braver, you dragged Harry in between the surrounding trees, wandering further and further into the forest.

You could hear some laughter from there and you could only assume that you were the only ones who decided to take the party somewhere else.

“I thought you will refuse, to be frank. I hoped you wouldn’t but still…”

“I had enough wine to let myself loose. And you’re extremely charming, Mister Potter.”

“Oh, Miss Weasley, I am flattered,” he said in a husky voice and you gulped, unable to wait any longer. You had to kiss him, to touch him.

You turned around and pushed him against a tree, not wasting the time as you crashed your lips into his. He was fast to match your passion as he cradled your head with one hand, using the other to bring you closer to his chest. He titled his head to the side, deepening the kiss and you moaned loudly as his tongue slipped past your lips.

Desire was building up quickly within you and soon, you found yourself craving more stimulation and you began unclasping Harry’s jacket and unbuttoning his shirt to expose his muscled chest. You took your time to run your fingers over it, marveling at his taut form.

Meanwhile, Harry got rid of your sweater and was now working on your blouse’s buttons, undoing them and squeezing your breasts through a bra. You arched your back into his touch and moved your hands down, to his belt, unbuckling it in no time.

Your lungs screamed for breath and so you broke the kiss, panting heavily. Harry cupped your face and gazed into your eyes, pecking your lips few times.

“Do you really want to do this? We can stop, at any point, Y/N,” he whispered softly and you kissed him passionately, answering his question with no words.

Harry sighed and you unzipped his pants, reaching to his boxers, but he gently pushed your hands away. You felt his palms on your hips and then, he lifted your skirt and slid your panties down your legs. You stepped out of them and Harry discarded the garment onto his jacket.

Then, he flipped you around and pinned you to the tree, lifting you by grabbing on your hips. You wrapped your legs around his waist and reached between your bodies to help him line up at your entrance.

At this point you were practically trembling in need and you felt Harry throbbing, before he pushed inside you and, inch by inch, filled you to the hilt. Both of you moaned at the sensation and after a moment given you to adjust, Harry began to move.

His pumps were rapid and strict as he expertly found your sweet spot. With every thrust he was hitting on it and you couldn’t help but mark it with pleasure filled cries, which only encouraged Harry to give his best performance.

He attached his lips to your neck, showering it with open mouthed kisses and you tilted your head back to grant him better access. You grasped firmly on his shoulders, digging your nails into his flesh as the knot in your abdomen began to untie itself and you called his name as pure bliss hit you.

Your walls clenched around him as you came undone and that pushed Harry to his own climax. His hips jerked as he spent himself deep inside you, an animalistic growl leaving his mouth.

As the two of you tried to come back from your heights, Harry rested his head on your shoulder, nuzzling into your neck, stroking soft skin there with his nose.

“Are we coming back?” you asked after a while and Harry helped you onto your feet.

“Do we have to?” he responded as the pair of you put on your clothes and adjusted your attire.

“We should at least say goodbye.”

“I think Ron knows where we went and what we were doing,” Harry said with a breathy laughter and you giggled, nodding your head. You were sure he was right.

“So, Mister Potter, what more do you have in plans?”  

“Stay with me tonight?” he took your hand and you laced your fingers together, offering him a delighted smile, which was mirrored on his face as you gave him an answer,

“Alright.”    


End file.
